A number of leaf gathering and bagging devices are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,888 issued to John A. Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,872 issued to Lloyd Eugene Burgess, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,966 issued to John A. Harris disclose leaf bag holders which are capable of holding a plastic bag upright and open whereby leaves and other debris may be manually inserted into the plastic bags.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,087 issued to William R. Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,832 issued to Donald A. Hass, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,829 issued to Robert L. Barnard, U.S. Pat. No. De. 4,768,742 issued to Edward P. Kaaloa, U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des. 267,593 issued to Brian F. Crawford and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des. 299,075 issued to Menzy Scott disclose arrangements for holding a plastic bag open whereby leaves and other debris may be raked or swept into the open bag.
Each of the above-cited patents require manual handling of the leaves and other debris in order to insert such debris. To get away from manual handling of such debris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,858 issued to John D. Kelber discloses an arrangement comprising a blower-vacuum device connected to a trash can or the like by means of an elongated hose or tube and a covering shroud or skirt mounted on the trash can or the like. The area covered by the Kelber device is limited by the length of the hose, thereby requiring frequent movement of the trash can.